


Premier

by ami_ven



Series: Atlantis Expedition: The Movie [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team prepares for the first showing of a very special film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premier

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #122 "movie night"

John tugged on the sleeve of his jacket, twisting the fabric between his fingers. He’d never much liked his dress uniform, especially when he had to wear it in public. He wished he’d suggested they wear their BDUs for this— he’d have felt much better with his tac vest, not to mention his sidearm.

“Would you stop that?” snapped Rodney, closing his fingers around John’s. His other hand came up to smooth the lines of John’s jacket, even where there weren’t any wrinkles, pausing at the two silver stars on John’s shoulders.

“I’m sure you’re sulking,” Rodney continued, “and wishing you had your tac vest. Or your gun. But I have it on good authority, general, that you look really, really hot in that uniform.”

John grinned, amused that Rodney knew him so well, and cast an appreciative look at Rodney’s own outfit. Being a civilian, he’d gone for the classic black-and-white tuxedo, which emphasized his broad shoulders and made his thinning hair seem more silver than gray, even in the dim light of the hotel lobby.

“Yeah?” John said, reaching out to catch Rodney’s free hand. “Whose authority is that?”

“The highest, of course. _Mine_.”

The growl in Rodney’s voice made John shiver involuntarily, and he leaned closer to whisper, “You’re not exactly hard on the eyes, either, you know.”

“Hey,” said Ronon, appearing suddenly. He wore a suit with the top few shirt buttons open, looking amazingly young even with the gray creeping into his dreads. “We’re gonna be late. You can grope your husband later.”

“He’s talking to you,” said John, grinning.

“He is speaking to _both_ of you,” said Teyla, who was stunning in her Athosian-styled gown. “If we do not leave now, we will not arrive at the theater in time for any events before the film.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Rodney asked. “A bunch of so-called journalists and no food.”

“C’mon, McKay,” said John. “ _The Atlantis Expedition_. How cool is that?”

“You only like it because they got that hot actor, what’s-his-name, to play you.”

“Yeah,” John agreed.

“Mom, Uncle John! The car’s here!” Torren stuck his head in the door, his crisp suit making him seem much more grown-up than his usual grad-student look. “Aren’t you ready yet?”

“We’re coming,” John told him. “You know how long it takes Uncle Rodney to get pretty.”

“Hey,” Rodney protested.

John grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. “You don’t have to say anything to the journalists, just try not to kill any of them. Once we get into the movie, we can mock all the stuff they got wrong, and if it’s really that boring we can just sit and make out in the dark.”

Rodney smiled. “Well, when you put it like that…”

THE END


End file.
